


Equestrian Minecraft - Stillness in the dark.

by thetruecrystalvixen



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - Fandom
Genre: Glowing Eyes, Mincraft, Other, don't mine alone, fear in the dark, mining, mlp:fim, my little pony friendship is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruecrystalvixen/pseuds/thetruecrystalvixen
Summary: A one-shot about a little Pegasus mare who should have thought more about being safe than doing a job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters in this fanfiction are my own oc's, other than the Ender ponies.  
> My little Pony: fim (c) Hasbro.  
> Minecraft is (c) not actually sure.

A short succession of metallic sounds echo in the void.

_Chnk._

_Chnk..._

_Chnk….._

Silence echoes in the dark space around a small figure as the sound repeats.

_Chnk._

_Chnk…_

_Chnk….._

The darkness encumbering her body, the silence unnerving as the very sound of her breathing seems to echo around her.

_Chnk._

A flicker of light in a dark void as the repeating sound of rock on metal produces a spark. The spark, cupped by the pony’s hooves around a small rag of tinder and cloth glued with sap to a stick. The mare chanting over and over, trying to coax the flame to come forth from such a tiny spark.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon….” she whispers, daring not to raise her voice any louder than the most silent of prayers.

The spark catches the cloth, burning along the small offering of fuel and burns brighter along the wad to the stick. She smiles softly, the flame taking hold. The mare moves the torch to her other hoof as she packs away her flint and stone, keeping her ears up and alert.

_Clak._

The mare raises her head, her eyes dart around in the small bubble of light she has. Her wary eyes searching for anything or anypony- no… For anyone in the darkness. There is nothing around her; the walls look as before, the rock beneath her hooves stable and intact. She waits a few moments, moving the torch to her mouth, she rummages in her saddle bags and blinks. Hooking her hoof around a small pouch, she prods the bag, snorting as she realises what she has. Stabbing the torch into the wall of dirt, she pulls out another stick with a roughly rounded top, a closed hoof sized pot and a lump of black ‘rocklike’ substance.

Coal.

Quickly, she glues one of the lumps to the top of the stick and waits a few moments and holds the top against the alight torch and watches the coal come alive with a far brighter flame. The mare stows her items away and twitches as she hears a whoosh in the air behind her. Slowly she looks from the corner of her eye and notices a grave error she has made.

There was a section of the rock missing- a section that had not been missing a few moments ago.

The mare gulped slowly, taking the first torch which had burned down to half the length of her foreleg to a glowing ember and slid into a slot along her armour along her fetlock. Taking the brighter coal torch in her mouth, she spun around, her tail flicking out as she heard an unnatural gurgle that meant she was in trouble.

Her eyes widened as she came face-to-face with a tall, yet elegant pony who stood at least twice her size. She visually gulped, staring at the ebony hide that seemed to draw the light from her torches. Backing away slowly, the mare moved back, using her rear hooves as guides while keeping her eyes below the opposite ponies neck line. With the sharp clack of her hooves moving backwards, the heartbeat of the mare thrummed like a drum echoing in her ears she felt her body bump into the wall behind her.

The first torch slipped from the jolt- the mare reached her hoof to catch the falling light source in her hoof… which failed her as the stick clattered against the stone. Silence fills the small bubble of light, the mare keeping her gaze downwards as the lanky pony shifts their head downwards, coming into the light and stares at the still glowing stick. With the pony distracted the smaller pony glanced past the otherwise occupied obstacle, spotting a small side tunnel she could escape through.

Slowly, but surely the small mare moved in concise steps towards her escape.

As she moved down the tunnel, she felt confined due to her nature as a Pegasus, her wings quivering against her side. Shaking her head, the shadows flickering around her as the torches flame flashed from side to side. Breathing softly, the mare reached the end of the tunnel; illuminated by natural light. With a smile on her lips, the mare trotted faster and nearly sprawled forward as her hoof went over a drop.

A cavern.

Looking out into the abyss, which was roughly the size of a mall, the mare shivered at the drop below. Turning her head upwards the mare spied a sizable opening in the roof, which framed the blue sky beautifully and let in natural light. Unfortunately, the light was being filtered through a thin sheet of ice, sealing the roof. The cavern was hewn in dark grey stone, pillars reaching up the ceiling as if that was the only thing keeping the roof from falling in and crushing her. Within moments, the mare saw that there was no way for her to make her way up to the exit.

Her wings ruffled behind her as she felt a deep disgust and hate in her stomach.

Shaking her head, the small Pegasus breathed out and blanched.

Hoofsteps were behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, the mare realized that was the worst mistake she could have ever done; she looked into the violet orbs of the ebony pony behind her.

Sweat dripped down the mare’s brow as an unearthly scream came from the pony’s mouth.

She screamed, stepping back involuntarily and fell backwards down a series of steps onto a small plateau, the torch tumbling down beside her. The dark pony followed, as ethereal and silent as a moonless night, the hoofsteps soft as the Pegasus struggled to her hoofs. Looking around her, the mare galloped to the torch and picked it up swigging around to the pony.

“Glo ‘way!” the mare cried, standing her ground as the pony approached her, eldritch gurgling coming from its throat.

The mare panted, backing away against the wall as she became pinned against the stone wall. She swung the torch her side, striking the pony in the neck. The pony gurgled, its amethyst eyes locking onto the mares with a chilling gurgle that almost sounded like a chuckle.

Mocking the little Pegasus’s plight.

“Glo ‘way undah!” she cried, flicking her tail out in anguish.

The Ender pony ‘smiled’ it’s facial muscles moving upwards as it’s long hairless tail flicked around wrapping around the torch and yanked it from the mare’s jaw with ease. Throwing the torch over the drops edge, the Ender grew closer to the frightened mare with a gurgling chuckle.

Without warning, the Ender strikes out with a hoof aiming for the mare’s head.

The mare cries out, rolling out of the Ender’s path and flops onto her hoofs, watching as the Ender’s strike punched a substantial hole in the stone wall. The mare gasped, tears flowing down her face as the Ender pony turned and stared at her. With a look of uncanny glee, the Ender pony vanished, reappearing by the tunnel and reached above the opening- yanking out a stone.

This particular stone was nothing beyond its kin, merely the lynchpin in the structure of the tunnel’s entrance. With the hoof-sized stone removed, the entryway to the tunnel collapsed inwards, sealing the mare in the cavern with the Ender pony.

A snort of defiance echoed in the cavern- the Pegasus mare tossing her head in anger.

The Ender pony, observing the stone with a peculiar fascination threw the stone away and turned to its quarry.

Pitiless eyes filled her vision.

The Ender pony came closer, its long legs moving with an unnatural grace that the most refined of unicorns would envy. Closer and closer, the Ender came, the mare’s feathers brisling as she glanced behind her.

There was no way out.

Mare and Ender fought, a dance in the dim of dark and light; the Ender’s heavier frame while stronger could not hit the smaller body of the mare with ease. Around and around, hooves swung, legs bucked and turning the combatants around. Neither gaining the upper hand, the mare had been able to stun the Ender for a second, however she had lost the small bag that hung around her neck when the eldritch monster had flung sizable chunks of rock at her, one shredding clean through.

A hoof aimed at her flank.

She dodged, her braided tail thudding against the stone beneath.

“If only I hadn’t lost the bag!”

The Ender slashing out with its tail, whipping into the mare’s face.

The mare gasped, her cheek stinging as she reared on her hooves-

“No!” the mare cried, realising her mistake, a moment too late.

She was pinned by the Ender against the wall.

A manic grin across the Ender’s face, its tail flicking up and gripped the mare’s neck.

‘No, no, no! Not like this!’ raising her hoof she shook head, shaking loose a small navy pinned bauble in her mane. A small marble sized orb dropped to the ground and bounced, rolling against the Ender’s rear hoof. She groaned as the tail tightened, her rear hooves striking the ground as her fore hooves clawed for purchase against the prehensile appendage cutting off her air.

She glanced down at her wrist, her compact crossbow was useless to her without the orb.

With a snort, she kicked her rear hoof upwards, kicking the Ender in the shin. “Get off me you big meanie, jerk face!” flicking her tail down, she tried to reach the orb.

The Ender gurgled, rearing its head back, the light from the skylight of ice above framing its head, casting shadow over the mare. With a scream the Ender veered down clamping its hooves on the mare’s shoulders and pressed down.

‘Almost! Got -’ Her eyes widened as her tail curled around the orb.

The Pegasus screamed, her joints becoming compressed under the pressure. She thrashed, what little air she had left becoming nothing as darkness started to creep into her vision.

‘No.’

She thought, stomping, kicking and biting, nothing would save her. ‘Orb….’ She weakly flipped her tail, the orb rolling and hit her rear hoof and jolted upwards into the belt. Reaching with her last remaining strength, the mare moved her hoof, holding the orb and slotted it into the crossbows catapult. Flicking her hoof, the orb shoot out of the crossbow and hit the Ender pony in the head, blowing through its ear.

In that moment, the orb exploded in a ball of light and energy, ozone crackling in the air.

The Ender reared on its hooves, howling in agony as half its face was torn away from the explosive energy. Its tail flinching back in pain and wrapped around its master as the Ender clawed at its face.

Wasting no time, the mare groggily got to her hooves, panting and gasping for air. She stumbled twice, once hitting the wall as the concerto of noise and pain rose around her. That was when she heard the noise. Dozens of gurgeling screams and angered voices joined the Ender.

More were coming.

She needed to move.

Stumbling down the steps, she moved to the edge of the cliff. Looking over into the abyss she inhaled, taking one large breath then yelled a name.

“Sonata!” she screamed, her engery going into that one act, “I need you!”

Pinpoints of violet erupted around her, dozens, no- hundreds of pairs of eyes were appearing all around the cavern; from far below to opposite the abyss.

The mare started to hyperventilate, ‘This cannot end like this!’ her eyes darted around, looking at the mass of black and violet growing around her. Her hooves moved closer to the edge, the Ender herd mere twenty feet away. Her hooves were right on the edge, pebbles braking and clattering into the dark below.

The Ender’s moved as a wave, sleek and smooth as oil. The leader the one she had literally defaced, glared at her with a mocking laugh. Or what equated as a laugh to an Ender pony.

Ten feet.

“Sonata!” she screamed hopelessly, her tail curling against her leg. She was screwed, why had she taken this job alone?! ‘I could have brought Fleece or Fox Trot!’ she moaned despairingly.

Five feet.

The skylight of ice shattered, a mass of blue and white streamed into the cavern- sunlight and snow falling into the dark. The mass darted among the Ender ponies, striking them with blue fire sending them back and into the dark, hissing and screeching as they went. The mare laughed, more out of fear than glee, watching the beautiful creature known as Sonata dive into the dark and reappeared in the snow strewn air.

Watching her flying friend, the mare saw the pattern and cantered along the cliff’s edge; the Ender behind her realising what she was going to do. Feet behind her, the Ender’s stuck at her, the stone crumbling under her hooves. Scrambling for purchase, the mare grunted as she leapt off the disappearing cliffs edge into the air.

The Pegasus fell for a mere moment, her wings flaring out to guide her towards her companion. Who out of common sense considered letting the mare fall for a moment to learn a lesson thought better of it and caught her in her ice blue claws.

Flying upwards the pair fled in the sunlight, the mare looking back at the Ender herd, she smiled at the realization the Sonata carried a small pouch in her beak.

The mare hugged her avian friends claws; “Sonata you beautiful phoenix, you!”

The phoenix, seemingly amused cawed and nodded at the mare’s hooves with a chuckle, climbing higher into the air as they reached the lip of the hole.

Turning red the mare coughed, “I know, I lost my ammo.”

Twirling into the air which caused the mare to shriek, the phoenix placed the mare on the snowy ground a good twenty feet from the hole.

Without a beat the mare stuck her tongue out at the phoenix, “Just because you are not a butter-hooves or featherbrain.”

A reply, not unlike a tortured note on a flute, the phoenix turned her head to sky.

Although annoyed the mare sighed. Trotting over to the sky blue bird, she nuzzled her head against her neck and smiled. “Thank you my dear friend. I would have died without you.” She expressed her joy and gratitude by wrapping a wing around the phoenix, the equivalent of a hug to a Pegasus.

Sonata simply cooed, mirroring the mare’s wings and ‘hugged’ her.

With a chuckle, the mare dropped to the ground and patted her saddle bags, “In any case, we got the ore and items the Guild was looking for.”

The phoenix rose into the air, twirled for a moment and sung a few notes in joy as she flew between the trees to the west.

Getting to her hooves, the mare smiled a smile that covered her whole muzzle as she trotted in the same direction. “If we get back by nightfall, you can have some Frost seeds.”

“Kreeee~!” Sonata looped in the air, her joy evident.

“No more than a hoof-ful!” the Pegasus called back as she disappeared between the trees.


End file.
